


Twilit Bite and Ardor

by JamesJenkins9



Category: My Bodyguard (1980)
Genre: 1980s, Anal Fingering, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Bullying, Chicago (City), Class Differences, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Diners, Erotica, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, High School, Homoromantic, Horny Teenagers, Hotel Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Oral Sex, Partying, Porn With Plot, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Urban Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Best friends Cliff and Ricky hang out and enjoy the evening over more than just lunch. Takes place a year after the events in the movie.
Relationships: Ricky Linderman/Clifford Peache
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood for doing a Cliff/Ricky story. Shipped them ever since I saw the film for the first time. Hope you enjoy the story and do leave reviews, they mean a lot. Original story is property of Alan Osmsby. Thanks for reading!

"Meet for a late night lunch?"

Sixteen-year-old Cliff Peache's heart skipped a beat as he received the call from his _bodyguard_ Ricky.

He hadn't seen Ricky in months, he briefly left Chicago to accompany his Dad on a business trip. Now, back for Christmas break, he couldn't wait to see him again.

They'd been best friends since the gut-wrenching and troublesome circumstances that brought them together. They were both virtually bully magnets and _outcasts_ in Lake View High School and hung out with the same friends apart from the popular crowd, going to the same parties in high school. The past four months were the longest they've been apart since Cliff becoming a sophomore.

Cliff stuttered before quickly collecting his thoughts and answered back, letting Ricky know his Dad had imposed a crazy curfew on him, expecting him to be home in bed by eleven, even though his business arrangements kept him away often. He'll have to wait for his Old Man to leave for the night, then he can sneak out and meet him just before midnight.

Ricky smiles into his own response, letting Cliff know that's perfect. He can use his recently repaired red car and drive them both home after they catch up.

Neither says it, but they both know they're meeting at the diner.

The food was actually good there, even though the place would attract few troublesome characters. It's one all kids at Lake View would hang out at, a long time presence in Chicago. But, it's one of the only few places in the famous city that stayed open past nine.

All the high school kids go there after their classes or football games. Cliff and Ricky have shared many meals there before. It was the perfect place for them to catch up. Cliff knew there was so much catching up to do before he'd ride his bike there, the wind flowing through his semi-long auburn hair.

Cliff had a crazy first four months away from the place he came to accept as Home. Becoming more emboldened than he'd ever imagined in his life before September. The time had flown by past the days when the sleazy crowd pursued him intensely.

He never really had a girlfriend...or anybody since entering Lake View, always too shy to make the first move with any person he was really into. The most he'd done was kiss with a few girls after dances or at parties and let some of them do some hand stuff.

Since he was to mild chagrin, permanently single and always hanging out with Ricky, most kids at school just assumed they were secretly fucking. Usually it was talked about behind their backs, but sometimes girls would be bold enough to ask how Linderman was in bed. It always made Cliff highly embarrassed, grossed out and flustered, he was too shy and nervous for anything like that to ever actually happen. Of course, he wouldn't admit out loud at having thought about it.

As they grew closer together, Cliff couldn't help but notice Ricky's body getting stronger. The more he tried to flick it off like an annoying fly, the further it crept into his mind and heart. He developed a small crush on the reputed Bad Boy late in his tenth grade year.

Being the star of the school's wrestling team, and having the body of a 21-year-old at 18, Ricky now saw he had the interest of lots of girls. With so many options, he never understood how he looked at Cliff in a _different_ way. Lake View high school did have any cheerleaders, but one would never know it from all the short skirts cheering Jacob on in his short shorts on the mat.

The girls locker room used to be packed before the wrestling bouts, everyone wanting to make themselves look attractive in the aging mirrors and hoping the short shorts might ride up a little while Ricky and other competitors faced each other, so they could catch a peek.

He and Cliff rarely and never really talked about their crushes, or their feelings for each other. Cliff had grown up as the typical Good Boy, the only son in an affluent family. He usually assumed none of the girls looked at him the way the girls were looking at Ricky, following him putting that jerk Mike in his place.

All that's changed since September. The experiences of last year strengthened the quiet introvert boy, and Cliff doesn't miss him. One of his few friends at Lake View, Koontz, had been a bit more of a wise-cracker in their freshman year, and kept pushing his boundaries since the once feared Melvin Moody got shown up for good. He often dragged Cliff along with him to parties practically every night of the week.

Based on how he's spent his time in first semester, his main concerns are centered just as much on girls than on their class term papers.

Koontz had taken Cliff under his wing sort of, showing him how everything went at Lake View and how to weed the real losers from true friends. They've also been sharing books and helping each other get ready before facing class tests almost everyone dreaded.

Cliff's proud of how he looks now, and loves the seeing heads turn when he walks by. He wonders if Ricky will even recognize him tonight.

He keeps Koontz's advice in mind as he gets dressed for dinner. He picks a plaid white-blue buttoned shirt that makes his green eyes and _innocent_ face stand out.

Quickly flipping through all the pants he left behind last semester and the jeans he brought back in his suitcase, but none of them match his shirt. Digging through his closet he finds a pair of black jeans. It's a perfect compliment to his pale skin, but it goes perfectly with the stripped white-blue shirt. He bought the pants back before he started attending Lake View, making it feel a bit more meaningful.

As if the clothes wouldn't draw enough attention to his body, Cliff picks a cute pair of red-white sneakers to wear to the restaurant, making his ass and chest pop out even more.

Sneaking out of the house once he hears his Dad leave their room, Cliff's full of confidence as he goes to grab his bike and rides to the diner.

Ricky arrives at the diner first and snags them a booth against the back wall. They've sat here countless times over the past year, it feels right for catching up. He thinks he's excited to see Cliff now.

He doesn't know how to describe his levels of excitement when he sees the smaller boy walk in. Ricky doesn't take his forest green eyes off of him as Cliff walks over to his booth. He doesn't so much as blink. None of the few youths in the restaurant do, most eyes are on Cliff. Despite trying to hide his blushes, he loves it.

Cliff had gotten to know most of the local kids since last year, but none of them have ever looked at him like this before. Just feeling their gaze is starting to make him a little warm. A few of his friends have told him stories about having three-ways flings, but none have had this many people at once. Maybe Cliff can be the first in the middle of this diner?

Looking at Ricky as he approaches the table, the naughty fantasy leaves his mind. The only dirty thoughts left are ones focused on Ricky. Cliff's had plenty of thoughts about him in the shower before, but the brave young mechanic looks even better than he remembers.

He's bulked up since joining the school's wrestling team, Cliff can see all the muscles straining against his tight, light blue, button-up shirt. He may actually be spending more time in the gym than at the shop. He's also wearing a tight pair of burly blue jeans and Cliff thought he could see the outline of his dick in them.

"Hey, you look great," Ricky says as Cliff reached their booth.

"Thanks, so do you." He reaches out and squeezes Ricky's bicep, running his hand down the rest of his arm. "How's it possible you've more muscles than before? You were _big_ when we first met, this is just crazy."

"I gotta work hard to stay on the mat as a senior," Ricky laughs. "C'mon don't lie, you love it."

Cliff can't help but admit he's right. For every glance he's sneaking at his chest, Cliff's looking at Ricky's broad shoulders and bulging arms.

"How's school been?" Cliff asks, trying to change the subject while pretending to look at the menu.

"Oh, you know. It's been a lot of studying and practices. Not as much fun as it used to be."

"Really? I've been having a smooth semester. I think it's a lot more fun than freshman year was."

"That's just because you were number one on Moody's List before," Ricky says. "I'm glad to hear you're getting used to it here more, you deserve to have some fun."

"Oh, I am," says Cliff. "Koontz and his pals have been great, and the people are really cool."

"I'm sure they are," Ricky smirks. "I miss a fun party and the great freedom it brings after." His face becoming melancholy, almost removed from the time and place they were in now.

"I'm sure you've had plenty of _fun_ with those senior girls," Cliff winks. Underneath the table, he subtly rubs his leg against Ricky's.

Cliff noticed his friend's eyes keep wandering to his chest, and it's turning him on. He's never had this effect on Ricky before, the lust was always a one-way street in the past. That dissolved into dust as Cliff squirmed a bit in his seat.

"Not like you'd think," Ricky sighs. "A lot's changed since last year. Coach works us really hard. It doesn't leave much time for fun stuff."

"Well, then you'll need to have lots of fun over Christmas break and make up for it."

"Know any good parties around here this week?" As Ricky asks, he can't keep his eyes from sneaking another peek at Cliff's chest.

He can't believe the physique he's showing off. What happened to the shy quiet rich boy he came to respect and love the previous year? Who knew he'd such an attractive body hiding underneath that navy jacket.

He realizes Cliff's caught him looking at his chest and quickly picks the menu up to hide his eyes and cheeks before they turn bright red.

Cliff's disappointed as he takes his eyes off him with the menu. A brief grin rises as he enjoys knowing that he can turn Ricky on now, and it certainly sounds like he needs it.

"Maybe," Cliff says, sliding his left foot up in between Ricky's legs. "I might also know something _better_ than anything on this menu."

Ricky's head darted up as he couldn't believe his ears. When did Cliff become so sexy and aggressive?

He's even more surprised to feel his foot rubbing his lap. Ricky shuffled forward in his seat to give Cliff better access.

The younger teen's enjoying the feeling of the _Adonis_ denim against his foot, he's enjoying it even more.

Cliff briefly glances underneath the table, he can definitely see the outline of his friend's dick now. The tight blue denim is leaving nothing to the imagination. Honestly Cliff's impressed. He'd never been one of the lucky people to catch a glimpse underneath Ricky's short shorts on the wrestling tournament, but he'd heard the rumors'.

Rapidly rubbing his foot against Ricky's jeans, he can feel the thick eighth inches running down beside his leg. The girls from school definitely weren't exaggerating.

Ricky's breathing was starting to get heavier, and he's put the menu down now. His eyes keep flicking back and forth from Cliff's eyes to his torso.

He smiles and flicks his tongue up to lick his lips, giving Ricky's eyes something else to distract them from the menu.

Cliff leans back against the cushioned booth, sticking his chest out. He licks the fingers on one hand and slides it underneath the table. Spreading his legs open, he makes what he's doing obvious to Ricky. It's quite the lurid sight and it's driving him crazy.

He's practically panting at this point, lightly thrusting his hips forward to meet Cliff's foot every few seconds.

Cliff starts to notice they're attracting the attention of other diners in the restaurant. It makes him feel a little self-conscious and he pulls his hand back up above the table. His foot keeps up its aggressive pace on Ricky.

"Still have those great abs?" Cliff asks.

Ricky nods his head, not able to form a sentence with all the blood rushing down south.

"You know your abs are the reason so many girls were turning out for all the wrestling tournaments during those summers. If they hadn't picked you out to join the team, it would've been boring and emptier bleachers."

Ricky just smirks without saying anything, knowing that he's close to cumming.

Cliff knows it too.

He drops his foot from Ricky's lap, leaving him teetering on the edge of pleasure.

"Let's go to the hotel since my Dad's out," Cliff says. "I want to see that six-pack."

"The other guys actually give me shit for having an eight pack now," Ricky says, getting up from the table. "I've been spending a lot of time in the gym."

"Sounds like you've gotten some fun," Cliff says as he cocks his head and leads Ricky out of the diner.

Most eyes in the restaurant are on them as they walk out. Ricky's raging boner is obvious in the tight jeans as he struggles to walk. Cliff's sexual arousal is a little more subtle, but his cheeks are an obvious shade of red and his nipples were rock hard.

He loves the feeling of others gaze on him; and it drives Cliff wild knowing that everyone there knows where they're going and what they're about to do.

"Let's go up to my room then," Cliff whispers into Ricky's ear as they biked back there. Walking in and approached the hotel's front desk.

Cliff pulls Ricky's hand forward so he can feel his friend's body pressed against his as they walk. Standing in front of the front desk, Cliff teases Ricky by wiggling his butt against him as he fumbles in his pocket for his wallet.

Trying to keep his cool was hard as Cliff loved feeling Ricky's boner poking into his back. The concierge gave them a suspicious grin, their bodies continually nudging against each other as they stand there.

Ricky practically throws a keen smirk at the concierge, Cliff introducing him as a _guest_ and taking the elevator up to Cliff's room. Now it's his turn to take Cliff by the hand.

He's so excited, he fumbles with the key and has trouble opening the door to the room.

Cliff loves seeing him this way. He presses his chest against Ricky's back, making sure he can feel his boner, and rubs his hands all over Ricky's chest and abs. Cliff's underwear are drenched underneath his jeans by now.

"God, is everything about you as strong as your arms?" Cliff whispers in his ear.

They both hear the click of the door as Ricky finally gets the key to work.

"You're about to find out."

He pushes the door open and grabs Cliff's wrists, swinging him into the room. The bedroom's at the far end of the suite, Ricky doesn't think he can make it there.

Ricky pushes Cliff up against the wall beside the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind them with his foot.

Grinding into him with his hips, Ricky starts kissing up and down Cliff's neck. He moans, enjoying the feeling of his lips against his cool skin. Cliff can still feel his rock hard cock inside his jeans pressing up against him.

The major height difference means his dick is rubbing against Cliff's stomach, but neither of them seems to mind. Ricky puts one hand on his ass, giving it a little squeeze that makes him moan again. He uses his other to start hiking down his pants, running his fingers along Cliff's thighs in the process.

"We should've done this a long time ago," Ricky whispers in his ear, before sucking on his right earlobe.

"Uh-huh," Cliff squeals, loving how he's making his body feel.

Ricky uses the hand on Cliff's ass to lift his body up into the air, putting the smaller boy's waist in line with his crotch. His hips continue to pin Cliff against the wall, holding him in place, grinding into him. Cliff rests his head on Jacob's right shoulder, letting his hair tickle against his cheeks. He moves his hand forward from Cliff's ass. It meets his other hand on Cliff's hips and he starts pulling his jeans down, white briefs still tight, uselessly crumpled around his waist.

With his pants around his ankles, Cliff hears Ricky unzip his fly. He lifts his head up and starts to push Ricky away, trying to lower himself to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Ricky asks, surprised to feel his resistance.

"After everything in the diner, you're too close for this to be our first time," Cliff says. "I want to get a good view of these amazing abs, then _feel_ every part of you. Your first time inside me had better last a long time, and it won't right now."

Cliff's feet find the wooden floor. He starts undoing the buttons on Ricky's shirt, kissing his neck and broad chest and he works his way down the buttons. His knees find the ground and he undoes Ricky's last button, the one holding his roughed up jeans together.

In a beat, Cliff yanks his skinny jeans and boxers down in one fluid motion, springing Ricky's cock out. It slaps him in the face, he wasn't ready for all eight inches to come flying out at him.

The past four months have introduced Cliff to all sorts of good-looking people, but this is the thickest cock he's ever felt in his hand.

With one hand working his shaft, Cliff starts to lick the precum off the head of Ricky's cock. His other hand runs up his friend's body, feeling those defined abs with his hand as his head focuses on Ricky's head.

Ricky lets out a deep groan as Cliff takes his cock in his mouth for the first time. Slowly, he works his way past the head of Ricky's cock, swallowing his first few inches.

Suddenly, he starts working it quickly. Cliff's hand drops from his shaft to cradle Ricky's balls and his head starts bobbing on the other's dick. He's taking it as far as he can, as fast as he can, each time until he starts to choke.

Eyes rolling back, Ricky loves feeling his cock hit the back of Cliff's throat and hearing the younger choke on him. He lets out a groan each time Cliff hits his limit.

Sucking his dick before sex was the right decision, he hardly lasts a full minute with his dick in Cliff's mouth. It would have been a very uncomfortable first time of passion.

He forgets to warn Cliff when he's about to cum, caught a little off guard himself. Ricky can't remember the last time even a girl's made him cum so fast.

Cliff handles it magnificently. He wraps his lips around the head of Ricky's cock and swallows as fast as he can, as ropes of hot, thick, sticky sperm hit the back of his throat.

Ricky can't believe it as Cliff holds his head in place, swallowing each stream as it spurts out of him, not a single drop falling out of his mouth. Seeing him swallow all of it makes the brunette want to cum all over again.

He keeps sucking on Ricky's dick until the cum stops coming, Cliff's lips with a suction lock around his head. Standing up once he's sure he's sucked Ricky dry. Cliff puts a hand on the back of his head and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Ricky doesn't mind tasting his sperm and making out with Cliff after the incredible performance he's just put on.

After a few minutes of making out, they realize they're still standing right beside the bedroom door. Cliff breaks their kiss and starts moving his lips along Ricky's neck, stopping when he reaches his right ear.

"My turn," Cliff whispers, grabbing Ricky's hand and leading him to the bed.

Cliff collapses onto the bed and Ricky falls down on top of him. Both love feeling their bodies pressed against each other. They make out for another minute, a deep, long, loving kiss, their hips grinding into each other again.

After the minute, Ricky feels Cliff's hands pushing his head down, applying literal pressure for him to go down on him and repay the favor.

Kissing his body on the way down to his penis, Ricky realizes Cliff's still wearing his plaid blue shirt. Ricky pulls the sides of the top down, finally letting his cock burst out into freedom. He leaves the shirt with Cliff's underwear, crumpled up around his stomach, and starts sucking on his nipples.

Cliff loves the feeling of his lips and tongue on his nipples, but his body is burning for a thunderous release. He can feel his cock is soaking wet and on fire at the same time, and knows Ricky's tongue continuing it's journey down is the only thing that will bring her a release.

After a minute of Ricky ravishing his chest, Cliff pushes his lover's curly head down again, desperate for him to lick his hole.

Once between his legs, Ricky decides to tease him more. He kisses Cliff's inner thighs and quickly brushes his anus with his fingers.

None of it helps to give Cliff the release he's desperately been waiting for.

"Please," Cliff whines.

"Please what?" Ricky whispers, his breath on Cliff's butt teasing him even more.

"Please lick my hole, Rick. I need you to eat me out."

Ricky's not one to refuse a friend's request. He effortlessly slides a finger into the trusting boy's hole and starts flicking at the _gate_ with his tongue.

Cliff cries out in pleasure, thrilled to finally feel Ricky's tongue on his ass.

He slides a second finger inside Cliff's soaking wet ass and brings his thumb up to start rubbing the bottom of his hole while his tongue licks it up and down.

All of the mind-spinning sensations drive Cliff wild.

He quickly feels his first orgasm building and squeezes his legs around Ricky's head. Cliff uses one hand to play with his own nipples, adding to the sensations Ricky's providing, and runs his other hand through his gorgeous brown hair, holding his head in place.

Ricky knows Cliff's having his first orgasm, practically drowning in his cum. But he keeps working through it, licking up as much as he can and working his fingers around inside of the kid he'd come to love more than a brother.

As Cliff's legs loosen around his lover's head and he starts to come down from his first orgasm, Ricky's withdraws his fingers from inside of him. Cliff lets out a small moan to protest, but the moan quickly grows into one of intense pleasure as his tongue replaces them inside Cliff.

With his tongue licking from the top of Cliff's rosebud down to the bottom and slipping inside his ass, Ricky moves his hands so one's squeezing Cliff's tight little ass beneath them and the other's pinching his left nipple. Cliff keeps one of his own hands on the other nipple, loving the feeling of those loving supportive hands all over his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. Be sure to leave reviews and thanks!

Cliff's other hands stays in Ricky's wavy hair, wanting to make sure the pleasure didn't stop.

It doesn't take long for Cliff to feel his second orgasm building. He keeps thrusting his hips up, trying to rub his ass harder into Ricky's face.

He recognizes the signs that Cliff's about to cum again, squeezing his ass tighter and sucking on the younger's hole with his lips. He gives Cliff's nuts a little nibble with his teeth too, before pulling back and licking him with as much fury and power as he can muster up.

Cliff's second orgasm is more powerful than his first. Again, Ricky rides it out with him, the muscular youth's tongue never leaving his hole.

His screams of pleasure are so loud, Ricky starts to worry about a noise complaint from the front desk. But sexual moans are what this hotel's for, he has nothing to worry about.

"Please get inside of me," Cliff screams as his orgasm starts to fade. "I need to feel you inside of me Rick, it's going to make me cum again."

He didn't need to ask twice. Ricky has already lifted his head from Cliff's crotch and is lining his dick up to penetrate him.

Neither is worried about lube at this point, as his fifteen-year-old ass soaks the bedsheets.

"Oh my god," they both cry out in unison, as Rick slides his thick eight inches inside Cliff's tight little ass.

Cliff wrapped his legs around him, trying to pull him in closer and making sure every inch of Ricky's dick has access to him.

"You feel just amazing," says Ricky in a dazed awe.

Cliff digs his nails into his back as all eighth inches are buried inside him. Even his favorite dildo isn't as thick as Ricky's cock.

"Your dick's incredible," Cliff says. "Fuck me harder with it."

Ricky obliges his wish, pulling his dick back out of Cliff then thrusting forward with all his power.

He repeats this process several times, until his thrusts have pushed Cliff's body up the bed and his head is banging into the headboard. Cliff's not going to be able to walk straight tomorrow.

The formerly timid boy doesn't seem to mind, lost in the bliss his boyfriend's cock is bringing him.

Ricky grabs his hips and slides Cliff back down the bed a little bit. The movement down the bed doesn't interrupt his moans, he's feeling far too much pleasure.

He thrusts in and out of Cliff a few more times like this, before grabbing both his legs by the ankles. Ricky uses Cliff's grip to swing the legs forward and lift them up. He holds Cliff's legs in place in the air, both his feet resting against Cliff's left shoulder.

He keeps his dick inside his love as he thrusts in this position. The thrusts are shorter, his dick never comes out of Cliff's ass, but still powerful. Each time he thrusts forward it makes Cliff's ball sack bounce.

The whole scene makes Ricky's skin tingle as he loves watching Cliff's big balls bounce around on the bed. _Why does he always hiding these things_? Ricky wonders. With Cliff's tight ass wrapped around his cock, he wishes this had happened a year ago.

Cliff wishes it too, and regrets hiding his body from him before.

"Let me get on top," Cliff says, his mind clearing for one second. "I want to ride your big fat cock." He tries to sit up as he says this, pushing Ricky's chest back.

Ricky's still holding his legs up in the air though, leaving Cliff at his mercy.

"But I love fucking you like this."

Hearing his refusal takes Cliff out of the pleasure for a moment. He has no trouble convincing him though.

"Don't you want to feel my balls bouncing on your cock, baby," Cliff whines. "Please let me ride you. Let me bounce up and down on that big fat cock of yours until I make you cum all over me."

"I don't want to cum all over you," says Ricky. "I don't want this to end."

"I can make you last longer if I'm on top baby," Cliff pleads. "Then you can cum deep inside me. I'm on the pill, so you don't need to pull out. You can just pump me full of your cum."

Ricky doesn't move, still thrusting into him hard. Cliff uses his feet to lightly kick the side of Ricky's head, trying to flip him over.

"Please, Rick."

Ricky sighs, pulling his cock out of Cliff. Quickly he pushes him onto his back, running his hands all over those wonderful abs, broad chest and shoulders. Cliff presses his hands against his boyfriend's muscles, holding him down and lifting himself up into the air so he can be impaled on his cock.

Cliff gasps as he starts to lower himself onto Ricky.

"Fuck, you're so big," Cliff groans.

"Yeah, I know I am," Ricky grins.

He grabs Cliff's hips as he slowly works his way down Ricky's shaft. Holding him in place, in the air halfway down his cock, Ricky thrusts up, forcing the rest of his cock inside him.

Cliff screams as he feels all thick eight inches penetrate him. There's a little bit of pain in the scream, surprised he thrust it all in so quickly, but mostly it's pleasure at feeling all of Ricky inside him again.

The panting ginger keeps his hands on Ricky's abs and he starts grinding his cock against his waist. Working his pussy around on top of Ricky's cock, Cliff can see the pleasure on Ricky's face.

Cliff can feel his pleasure building, and wants to make sure he cums again before Ricky finds a new way to fuck him.

He takes his hands off Ricky's abs, grabbing one of his hands off Cliff's hip and moving it to his nipple. He lets him squeeze and lap at one of them, while using his own to play with Cliff's nipple.

Cliff places his other hand on his ass, using it to play with his hole. Unprompted, Ricky takes his other hand and smacks Cliff's ass.

After smacking it a second time, he grabs Cliff's ass, squeezing it harder than he is his left nipple.

He continues to work his hips, riding Ricky as he thrusts up and down into him, hands all over Cliff's body.

Playing with his ass, it takes Cliff less than a minute to have his third orgasm.

It's a powerful one. Cliff's mouth opens wide as if he's about to scream, but no sound comes out. His body spasms uncontrollably as he's lost in pleasure.

Ricky has to drop his hands back to Cliff's hips, holding him in place so his spasms don't make him fall over. He thrusts his dick up into Cliff harder as he fires a torrent of cum, prolonging the orgasm.

"Having fun?" Ricky asks as his body starts to calm down.

Cliff can only nod his head, lost for words. The third orgasm exhausted him, he collapses onto Ricky's chest.

He continues working his hips around in a circular motion, fucking his ass slowly as Cliff lies on top of him.

After a minute, he regains his strength to sit back up. He rides Ricky's cock for another minute, before leaning over. As he leans down to kiss him, Cliff makes sure his torso rubs against Ricky's chest.

Ricky loves the feeling of his body brushing over him and pressing into him, Cliff loves feeling his muscles bulge against his prickly skin. Cliff's giving him quite the trial and it makes him brim with pride.

After a long deep kiss, Cliff lifts his head and looks into Ricky's eyes. He loves watching him as he fucks him.

Ricky looks back into those eyes as he continues the slow methodical thrusts that are building towards another orgasm, for both of them.

"I love you," Ricky says, lost in his eyes.

Cliff squeals in delight, squeezing his ass around his boyfriend's cock.

"I love you too," he says as he leans down and sticks his tongue back down Ricky's throat.

They make out for what feels like an hour, lost in each other's embrace. Their bodies pushing up against each other, their hands learning each inch of the other person. The boys are not grabbing anything specific on each other's bodies, just keeping their arms wrapped around each other. Both love feeling the other presents to them honestly and without regret.

Cliff's continuing to work his hips around Ricky's cock while he methodically thrusts into him. He can feel the next orgasm coming.

"I can feel another orgasm building," Cliff says, sitting up on top of Ricky with his cock bouncing in the air. "But you're not going to get me there by loving me."

"What do you mean?" Ricky asked.

"I need you to fuck me."

Cliff lifts himself off Ricky's dick, letting it fall out and smack against his stomach.

"Fuck me from behind, and hard this time," Cliff says, turning around. "Treat me like your slut, make me cum. I'm all yours."

Gripping the bedsheets, Cliff bent over so his ass is in Ricky's face and his face is buried in a pillow. Ass up, face down, just like Melvin and his trashy gang at school likely always wanted it.

Ricky gets up onto his knees, giving Cliff's ass a strong smack as he moves in behind him. It makes his entire body bounce forward.

Cliff can feel the fire in his ass again, desperately aching for Ricky's cock to come back.

Suddenly, Cliff feels his hands grabbing his hips and Ricky shoves all eight inches deep inside him in one fluid motion. Cliff lets out a little scream, surprised he's all the way back inside him so quickly.

"Shut up, _whore_ ," Ricky says true to character in response to the scream.

The _Rich Kid_ loves his forcefulness, he knows his forth orgasm is drawing close. He starts thrusting hard and fast into Cliff's ass. Ricky continues to give his ass the occasional smack, making Cliff scream or groan each time.

He takes the hand that isn't smacking Cliff's ass and uses it to push his face into the pillow. It's clear Rick's in charge of his body now. Cliff's finding it difficult to breathe against the pillow, and he's loving it.

Ricky keeps thrusting into him, harder and faster, if it's even possible. They both feel Cliff's ass start to spasm around Ricky's cock, as he moans into the pillow. With his hand still pushing Cliff's head down, Ricky brings the other hand forward and wraps it around his throat. Cliff's never been chocked during sex before. Shocking as it all is, he loves it. Feeling Ricky's hands control his head sends him flying over the edge. Ricky keeps hammering away at his ass as he screams into the pillow. It's the most powerful orgasm of Cliff's life.

The pillow does its best to muffle his screams, but Ricky can still hear the reaction of the other's body's having to him.

Ricky withdraws his hands from Cliff neck. Ricky grabs his hips and pounds away at Cliff's for a couple more thrusts as he comes down from his orgasm.

"Are you gonna cum in me, baby?" Cliff asks as he starts to push his ass back to meet Ricky's thrusts.

"Not like this," says Ricky.

He keeps his grip on Cliff's hips, pulling him off the bed. Ricky pulls his dick out of his ass and starts walking down the hallway.

Cliff follows him, unsure of what he's up to. Realizing he's still technically dressed, Cliff unzips his pants and lets it fall to the floor while he walks. He also lifts his shirt off, throwing it back towards the bed. Ricky stops in the bathroom, admiring himself in the mirror.

"If I'm gonna cum, I want to see your big dick bouncing in the mirror while I fuck you."

Cliff complies, resting his elbows beside the sink and bending over in front of the mirror.

Ricky gives his ass one more smack before slowly pushing his cock inside him.

"You feel so amazing," Ricky whispers, more to himself than Cliff.

"Fuck me, baby," Cliff moans, playing it up for Ricky's pleasure. "Cum deep inside me."

He starts thrusting into him hard and fast. Cliff loves watching Ricky's abs smack against his ass in the mirror. Ricky loves seeing his cock bouncing and face smiling in the mirror.

Using the mirror, Ricky stares into Cliff's eyes as he feels his orgasm about to hit. Cliff can see on his face that he's about to cum.

"I love you, Ricky. Now cum in me."

Ricky drops his head and his thrusts start to slow down. Cliff can feel his sperm gushing inside of his boyfriend.

Cliff loves the feeling, loves feeling him. Ricky pulls out after a minute, causing a rush of cum to spill down Cliff's leg. Neither of them bothers to clean any of their mess up. They stumble over to the bed, collapsing into it. Immediately they cuddle in each other's arms. Both love feeling the other's skin against theirs. The couple kiss a little bit and cuddle until they fall asleep, Cliff as the little spoon pushing his ass against Ricky's dick as the big spoon. Neither can remember a time when they've felt so happy.


End file.
